


What the night brings

by Ruiniel



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Castlevania Season 3 Fix-It, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Post-Castlevania (Cartoon) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruiniel/pseuds/Ruiniel
Summary: PWP companion piece to the Alucard x OC story "Prickly thorns, tender roses". Recommend reading that story before this, for context.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Trevor Belmont & Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	What the night brings

"She is... human."

Trevor raised a dark eyebrow to accompany his smirk, leaning back in his chair with a smug look on his face. His skin was yet smeared with dirt and his clothes dusty with travel. His grey eyes never left his tall, fair-haired friend.

"Very," Alucard said after a while. He looked to the entrance as he drummed his long fingers absently on the table. They sat in the wide kitchen, awkward and quiet, and both inwardly pleased and relieved to be in each other's company. He discerned the beating of another heart, a cadence he knew well by now. It mellowed and unwound him. His lips parted as the beat drew nearer.

"... Alucard," Trevor cleared his throat, the tone unmistakably teasing. "I know my hair is not as long," he drawled with a smile, "nor are my eyes as fetching, but surely I deserve at least a shred of your attention?"

"And you said _I_ never shut up," Alucard murmured without looking at Trevor, sounding mildly irritated, though the curl of his lip spoke truth. They were here, truly here, after all that had happened; he was so happy he could barely contain it, and he was not at all sure how to handle it either. This strange reality bolted through him with a frightful speed that both confused and wearied him; it was too good to be true.

He turned his head. His gaze fell on two figures entering the kitchen space, speaking animately. Sypha was her usual lively, assured self; she listened to Ravenna speak, a mild smile on her youthful face. Both women appeared to have taken their meeting in stride, having returned from the library dome, where Ravenna showed the Speaker magician the healing supplies to aid with their physical injuries.

As drawn by an unseen force, Ravenna fell silent when her eyes cut to Alucard.

Blue melted into gold. She appeared content and excited, and there was a faint, pleasing glow to her skin. There came an urgent need to hold her again.

"It seems you two have had enough time for catching up," Sypha chimed, her fiery red hair alight in the candlelit kitchen as she took a seat close to Trevor.

Trevor scoffed. "Not really," he muttered in his low, dry voice, "I was actually waiting for you to share the exciting parts," the hunter said on a sigh, smiling at the Speaker's narrowing eyes.

"The exciting parts?" Alucard raised a golden eyebrow, looking between them, then followed Ravenna as she went to the corner of the kitchen for water. Looking back to his friends, his long-missed companions, Alucard saw them darkening, as though a storm brewed above them both.

"Let's say..." Sypha hesitated. "We sought and received more than we bargained for." Her eyes fell on Ravenna, now returning and holding an ewer with water. She passed by Alucard, and a hand on his shoulder had him tilt his head up to meet her gaze. "It is a long story." She saw the son of Dracula smile, a mild and honest display, and knew he had not heard her words. Sypha had never seen him this way. The cold, withering darkness about him was frayed and receding, and whoever this woman was, whatever the circumstances of their meeting, what she saw had Sypha look at Trevor, and a silent exchange passed between them. If only for this, for the smile she saw lighting once drawn, miserable features, she felt a stir of affinity towards the dark-haired stranger.

Ravenna said she would retire, and after looking each of the newcomers in the eye and making her farewells, her steps receded from the kitchen and faded.

Sypha watched her leave; her gaze sought Alucard, who listened until the sound died away.

Silence fell between the three of them. Sypha considered it all. Their own struggles could wait. "But we have enough time for long stories, I should think," her gaze sought Trevor, who had lost of his wit and was gazing at her intently, a shadow marring his rugged features. He lowered his head.

"If nothing else," Alucard smiled then, appearing to snap back to reality as he looked to Sypha. "I have stories of my own to share."

* * *

Ravenna paced back and forth in the wide chamber. There was an enormous stone fireplace built against one wall, burning merrily; shadows danced and swiveled across the room.

She sat on the bed, thinking of recent events and their decision to pursue Styria, in aid of her quest. Now, with the unexpected arrival of his companions, she wondered how they would proceed.

The night was dark and cold stars speckled beyond the great window. She sighed, lying down on her back, waiting. Peace and stillness were gifts most cherished, after all that passed since she stumbled into _his_ life.

She was half-asleep when there was a shift in the air, and her eyes opened to the sight of Adrian closing the door behind him. There was a mild smile on his face, turned enigmatic in the weak lighting of the chamber. Much had changed between them since they leapt together, past fears and shadow, into the unknown.

Ravenna rose slowly, her dark shift spun in silken waves around her bare legs.

"I showed them to a chamber," he said by way of greeting. "Tired?" He threw his coat onto an armchair.

Ravenna cocked her head to the side. The look in his eyes kept her on edge, fed her trepidation. "That depends," she said. Her gaze followed him as Adrian removed his boots and neared the bed; the mattress dipped when he lounged on the edge, close to her.

Ravenna crawled over to him on her knees, and on impulse brought her arms around him; pushing into his back, tightening her hold. Her dark unbound hair fell in a burnished sheet over his shoulder. She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek; her heart sped as Adrian turned his head, their lips barely touching.

"Depends on _what_ , scholar?" he asked with a smirk and that same dry tone she once loathed.

His eyes had darkened, gaining that shade of copper she had seen before, turning him otherworldly and feral.

"On what happens now." Seduction was new to her, but she doubted he would mind her clumsiness. Many things were new to them both. She nipped at his lower lip, tugging and releasing with a soft sound.

Adrian leaned in and cupped her face with his hand. He took the challenge, deepening what she'd begun. His arm coiled around her, possessive, twisting and moving so Ravenna was brought in the stronghold of his arms, writhing and turning until she was held fast to his chest, in his lap. His pulse was running again, stumbling over hers in a desperate race.

Warmth flushed her neck and face. "Your friends are glad to be here," Ravenna breathed as he broke away. She reached and twirled a pale gold strand around her finger.

"As am I." His eyes closed as she placed light, warm kisses along the slope of his jaw.

"Except... for the hunter, maybe," Ravenna jested.

A huff broke from him; with her teasing, the shade of his irises had turned deep crimson. The sight aroused her, she could not help it. It reminded Ravenna of their first time together, the things he had done to her… the things _she_ had done to _him_. She pressed her thighs together in anticipation. "He called you, and I quote, _very_ annoying," Ravenna said. Her expression changed in mischief, allowing herself to be ordered down to him as Adrian lay on the bed.

"Yes," his lips alighted on hers, "He would say that." His hand ran up her thigh, finding bare skin.

"But... why?" Ravenna managed, struggling to contain her trepidation. Her fingers threaded through his soft hair, now fanned like a halo over the sheets.

Adrian smiled, shaking his head. "Give us about two days, and you will see."

She arched her back, pushing into his side, saw the lopsided smile on his features as he brought her closer.

"Eager..." his straight nose pressed into her neck; he breathed her in.

"Is that blood sense of yours really so accurate?" Ravenna quipped, now busy undoing the front of his fine white shirt. It was not a monumental task to guess her current state anyway, she thought, vampire powers or no.

And how could she be any different when he watched her like he did? When his skin felt so warm and fine, wrapped around hard muscle that tensed at her every touch. She revealed his chest, the angry scar winding down his torso. Ravenna then freed herself of his hold and rose to her knees, leaning over her prisoner. He was so delightful as he lay there, open and willing. She could barely contain herself and her head dipped down, her lips briefly finding the tip of his nose, then his chin; looking him in the eye, she straddled him, allowing the full weight of her lower body to sink onto his.

Adrian had propped himself on his elbows, watching her unravel him, sighing with every soft kiss, his flaring eyes half-closed. "No blood sense," he said in a hoarse voice, "Just... just you." He grinned, fangs glistening in the dark.

"Anyway," her hand roamed down his scar. Her hair tickled him as she pressed her mouth to his chest. "I never took you for _annoying_." Another kiss, lower, then another. Her nose ran a little circle around the space close to the fastenings of his trousers. She smiled at the slight pale-gold line disappearing beneath the material. "I could certainly agree to _stubborn_..." she rose and watched him closely as she unbuckled his belt.

"Raven-"

She pulled, and his hips lifted slightly as the belt came off and was discarded.

"... _infuriating_..." she said, breathing onto his skin.

His head fell back in a weak sigh. He was rock hard when Ravenna ran her hand over his length. His pupils were dilated when Adrian looked her way again, his eyes flaring with a wild, predatory glow.

"... and," Ravenna undid his trousers, releasing him. "... and _haughty._.."

She heard him scoff, followed by another rumble deep in his throat when she took him in hand and stroked. Her eyes found his again. Ravenna was splayed against him, her lips inches from his arousal.

"... but never _annoying_ ," the young woman said, a little breathless now. She liked seeing him so lost; she _loved_ being the cause.

His hand came over hers, squeezing and moving in a rhythm, his lower body prey to a sudden spasm. His other hand clutched at the sheets. She did not stop, leveling him with a grin that almost undid him. Alucard followed the tilt of her head, how her lips ghosted over him. He blinked, and the long muscles in his thighs tensed against her. His hand shot to grasp her by the hair as he understood what she wanted to do, preventing any movement. "What... are you..." he panted lightly, a flash of wariness in his eyes, one he regretted when met with her confusion.

Her lips were a breath away from his length. "I've... read things," Ravenna looked up at him shyly, flushing even more.

Another time, a distinct memory; it had broken through to his conscious mind the moment he saw a dark head of hair moving to pleasure him in that... in that way.

But this was her, it was _her_. His eyes were still wary, but his struggle must have been visible as Ravenna merely smiled, and instead placed small, harmless kisses to his belly. "I would never hurt you. Remember?"

Slowly, his grip on her hair loosened, his fingers hesitant and trembling, threading through her heavy strands.

"Never," Ravenna looked down again, stroking him slowly. "Try to enjoy this..." Her other hand found his. Their fingers weaved together. "… for me?"

He felt her hair caressing his thighs, his hips, his groin, then a huff of warmth. His eyes closed, and he melted into the bed.

"… with me," she licked him once, her tongue swirling along his throbbing arousal until he moaned.

His claws speared forward as Alucard lost control and drifted on her touch, the deep scent of her need causing his head to spin anew in a dangerous swoon. Warmth and heat dazed him, and he bit down on his lip, feeling her so close, so trusting-

His hips thrust upward as she found a slow rhythm. His muscles felt like liquid, and his head fell back sharply against the sheets. His fingers dug into her hair, this time not to stop her, but to urge her on. The heat, the suction hurled him down a spiral of mindless pleasure, shearing through sinew and tissue and his very bones crumbled as she went faster, her tongue hot silk around him. He felt enveloping warmth, and the soft moan that vibrated deep in her throat.

It tore his body out of the planes of current reality, and in a movement so fast Ravenna could not preempt it, he rose and tilted her over, layering the entire length of his body over hers.

"No," Alucard breathed. " _You_ would never hurt me." His eyes blazed red as he held the woman to him. "But," he followed with a dark smile, enjoying her squirming and struggling beneath him, "I cannot promise the same."

Ravenna bit the inside of her cheek, her lips swollen and gleaming, her eyes locked on his. She gasped as Adrian brought an arm beneath her, his clawed grip crushing her hips to his. His warm cock twitched against her belly in a most gratifying manner.

Her smile mirrored his own. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. If y'all like it, I may do more.


End file.
